Just A Little Closer
by sami1010220
Summary: A girl who thinks her life is not worth living decides to run away from her family...but fate has other things planned for her...will she ever be able to love and live in happiness! this is my first fic and sucks if you like detail. I DON'T OWN FY!
1. There She Goes

Chapter 1  
As Samantha packed her bags, she couldn't help but look at the picture of her and her family. Well, it was more of her family because her little brother had pushed her out of the way and her family didn't notice until they got the picture and realized that only Samantha's foot was in the picture. She decided to take it because she knew she would get homesick. It wasn't that her parents abused her, they were just mean. They didn't pay much attention to her. Not only that, but her parents were always fighting and talking about divorce, and sometimes, her father would just leave for a few days. And her mother would always take it out on her! She was sick of it. Samantha had planed this out perfectly. After school she would call her mom and tell her that she was going to spend the night at her friend's house. Then she would go to the bank and take out all the money that she had to live a lifelong dream, to go to Tokyo, Japan .she didn't know what she would do when she got there, but anything was better than staying in Texas. She went through the day jittery and excited , telling all her teachers off. Since she figured it was her last day there, she might as well have some fun. The only class she paid attention to was her Japanese language class. She was going to Japan, after all. After school, she called her mom and went to the bank, but how would she get to the airport? She didn't want to waste her money, so she decided to try to walk it. About halfway, she really got tired and needed a break. The only place she could think of to go to was one of her favorite places, the library.  
  
Samantha was surprised when she walked into the library. The downtown library was usually so crowded, but today it was pretty much empty. She went to go find an interesting book to read before she left. By the time she finished the book, the library was closing. She looked up at the clock that was on the wall. It was 9 o' clock p.m.! Everyone was filing out of the building slowly, waiting to get their books checked out so they could get home. Samantha smiled and sat up, ready to go home also. 'I 'm so stupid' she thought, siting back down 'I don't have a home anymore.' She didn't have any more time to think about it though, because she soon heard a security guard coming. 'Oh no' she thought, ' I forgot! The security guards! Where can I hide?' she looked around, but the only place she could think of was the restroom. But the only one she could think of was another floor up. But she decided to make a dash for it anyway. As soon as the security guard came to the section she was in, she ran up the stairs. "Hey, come back down here," shouted the security guard. About half way up the stairs, she could hear the guard running up not far behind her. She soon got to the second floor, and without looking at the sign, ran into what she thought was her destination, not realizing that it wasn't a restroom at all. As soon as she closed the door, a reddish-purple light enveloped her, and then everything went black.  
  
'darn them homeless people' thought the security guard, running up the stairs after the young girl. He had almost caught up to her, but she was already halfway up the stairs. He got to the second floor just in time to see her run into the 'restricted room'. 'I've got you now punk' he thought happily. He slowly approached the room, and then slowly turned the knob. And then, not wasting a second, he burst through the door, only to find that it was empty. " I could have sworn that she came in here" he thought out loud as he walked out of the room, not noticing the "universe of the four gods" book lying on the floor. 


	2. Where the hell am I

Chapter 2  
Samantha woke up to the sunlight, streaming onto her face, making her look more beautiful than ever. But right now, she just found it annoying. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Hey kid, get off the road!" someone yell. Samantha got up and immediately fell back again. Her head hurt terribly. But that's not what surprised her most. She got up to make sure she wasn't dreaming. " Hey kid, did you hear me? Get out of the road, you're blocking traffic!" yelled a man, who was driving a cart! She immediately got up and moved to what she assumed was a sidewalk. 'A cart!?!' she thought ' What happened to all the cars? And all the busses and subways, and, and.'she just couldn't think straight. Everything was a mess. People were wearing these weird clothes that looked like they came from way back. 'Maybe I'm dreaming' she thought. After all, what other conclusion could she make? It would make a lot of sense. She thought back to before she blacked out. 'First, I was running away from this security guard, then I ran into a room, and then, . I don't know.' She decided that she wasn't getting anywhere by just standing there all day, so she decided to explore. She had no clue where she was going, but it wasn't like it mattered since she wasn't really going anywhere in the first place. She figured that she could go to Japan anytime. So with those thoughts floating around in her mind, she began to walk to who knows where. 


	3. Damn the Spoiled Brat

Chapter 3  
  
"Shoot," said Samantha as she walked though the dusty road. It was almost dusk and she still had no clue where she could sleep. From what she had seen of the town, it didn't seem like they had any hotels, in fact, it didn't seem as if any of these buildings where houses. They all looked like they came out of storybook. They just didn't seem real. And it was almost dark. the streets didn't look too friendly. Finally, she decided to stop and ask for directions from an old man who was standing by the corner of what she guessed was his house. "Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where the nearest hotel is?" "oh, hello there," he said, "well, the nearest hotel is about a block from here, but it's pretty expensive. Why don't you stay here for the night?" "really, I could," said Samantha excitedly. "of course, come on in." as soon as Samantha got into the mans house, she knew she wasn't in Texas anymore. The house looked like the pioneers might have used it. " I'm having someone else stay too, so you'll have to share a bed with her" He said, leading her to a room. The house was quaint. It didn't even seem as if there where two bedrooms. But when she got down the hall, she discovered that there where not two, but five rooms! She didn't understand it at all, but decided not to say anything. When she entered the room, she saw a girl around her age sitting on the bed, taking off the red bows hat tied her brown hair back into two small buns. "Hi there," she said smiling at her, "I'm Miaka, what's your name?" "I'm Samantha, Samantha Duffy." " That name.your not from around here are you?" asked Miaka after the man left. "no, I'm not. In fact, I have no clue where I am. Why do you ask?" Miaka looked at me with a very serious face. " Exactly where are you from?" Samantha was startled by the question. 'If this isn't a dream, then maybe she's a police officer.no she's too young, but still' Samantha thought. So, just to be on the safe side, she decided to counter Miaka's question with a question of her own. "Well, where do you live?" Miaka immediately smiled and answered the question that would make Samantha immediately trust her. "oh," said Miaka, " I live in Tokyo. Do you know where that is?" she asked, trying to hide the suspicious tone of voice she was using, failing terribly. But Samantha was too surprised to notice. "your..," she started, "your from Japan! I've always wanted to go there, that's so cool! Tell me what it's like, please." " I knew it!" said Miaka, pointing accusingly at Samantha, "you're from my world." 'her world,' Samantha thought, 'either this person is just really self centered or she has really big problems.' Samantha laughed at the though, leaving Miaka baffled. "what, what's so funny" she asked, giggling nervously at the thought of Samantha being some kind of assassin. "are all the people from Japan that conceded?!" she asked, laughing harder. At first, Miaka seemed to get less tense, but once she processed what Samantha had said, nervousness gave way to anger. "are you calling me conceded?! You don't even know me!!!" and with that, she turned and walked out the door. Samantha was a little surprised at first. She didn't expect Miaka to take her so seriously. But, being her usual self, she recovered quickly and let curiosity take over. She watched Miaka walk over to the door across from them and knock from a small crack in the door. Soon after the door opened revealing a man and a women who let Miaka right in. so, once the woman who opened the door closed it, she went to the door and put her ear next to it. That's when she heard Miaka crying. "what's wrong Miaka?" asked the woman. "It's that girl, that girl who's sharing a room with me. She's so.so, I don't know, just so!" she said in aggravation. 'so rude' finished Samantha for her. She just now realized how much she had hurt Miaka. 'I had been such a jerk' Samantha thought, 'but I can't apologize now, I've got to wait till she comes out. "you have someone else in your room," asked the man, "you should have told Nuriko and I something. You know it's not safe!" "Hotohori, please be considerate," said the woman, who she could only suppose to be Nuriko. "what happened? Do you want me to scare her away?" "oh no," said Miaka, who obviously had no intention of scaring Samantha away, "not at all. In fact, we have to do everything but that. I'll lock her in that room if I have to!" Samantha had heard enough to come up with a conclusion, "they are police, I had probably just stumbled upon some abandoned movie set without thinking. I had a concussion and slight memory lose, that's why I couldn't remember anything. Yeah, that's it." She thought. if someone was squatting next to her, they would have thought that she was delirious. All of a sudden, the door flew open! Samantha fell backward and started crawling backwards. Unfortunately, a hand had caught her foot and she fell face forward onto the hard wood. "hold on there girl, we have something to discuss with you." Samantha, following instincts, brought her free leg forwards and kicked her captor right in the gut. The person she figured was Nuriko gave a loud grunt and fell backwards, leaving the chance for Samantha to escape. So she grabbed her things and ran. "Samantha, wait!" she heard Miaka yell, but Samantha didn't respond. In fact, once she was out that door, she didn't look back. 


	4. What Do You Want

Chapter 4  
  
Samantha looked down at her watch. It was just about three in the morning. 'now where do I go,' she asked herself 'I don't know anyone, and I have no clue where I'm going.' Just then, she heard a noise come from the back of a nearby alley. "No, please stop," she heard a voice call, "please, someone help me!" Samantha would have acted smarter if it wasn't for the fact that she was a nice person and she thought that someone needed help. Of course, she realized her mistake when she got closer and realized that there was no one there but a few suspicious looking people. 'Shoot, how could I have been so stupid?' she thought as she realized that it was just a trick to get her over there so that they could steal her money, or worse. She started running in the other direction, but the men were just too fast, and there were so many of them that they surrounded her very quickly. " Hey girl," said a man, pulling a dagger from his clothes and sticking it under Samantha's neck, "why don't you come with us. We saw you in that hotel, and we figure if you refuse to help us steal things, we could always use some slaves." " I refuse to steal from innocent people you perverted thief, now get away!" she kicked him in the shin, but realized that she had made another mistake. There was no way in hell that she could take on all five of the armed men, at least not by herself. " Now listen her punk, just come willingly or else we'll have to take you by force." Of course, Samantha wasn't going to give in that easily. It took them about half an hour, but they had finally knocked her out and tied her up. "Now the fun begins" said a bandit as he ordered the others to carry her to the hide out. 


	5. The Boy who once Was a Girl

Chapter 5  
  
Samantha got up like she had been getting up for the last month. She got up, braided her hair, and tied her feminine features by wrapping a cloth tightly around her chest. Both she and Yukoto, second in command of the Mt. Kaou bandits (Samantha had finally figured that she had somehow gotten transported from the library to this place in ancient china), decided that it was best if she disguised herself as a man. He was actually kind of nice to her. It was the leader she despised. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be doing all this work. But it would have been worse if the leader had known that Samantha was a girl. Of course, they treated her like she was some kind of slave, even though she didn't belong to them. She would just get on the floor and clean, getting a few bruises now and then from bandits kicking her while passing by. But so far she'd been safe from facing the bosses wrath. One day though, while tending to the day's injuries, Yukoto said that the boss wanted to see her. It was like what he had just said was as bad as any kick those bandits had given her. "He ..he what?!?" "That's what he said. I guess he want's to make sure your no threat to him. Make sure you're not a spy. " said Yukoto, trying to hide his fear and concern. But he wasn't very good at it. " Just chill out, or else you'll make him suspicious. Plus, I'll be right outside the door. "said Yukoto when they got to a beautiful golden door. "Oh, and I'm sorry for being rough." Then he pushed her inside the room with full force. Samantha groaned. He had thrown her on one of her really bad bruises. She would have turned around and told him off if she wasn't paralyzed. There were a pair of yellow eyes starring right at her. 


	6. Top Hat

Chapter 6  
  
"What's your name child?" asked the owner of the yellow eyes. "m..m ..m.. my name?" Samantha had no clue what she could say. Only Yukoto knew her name, and none of the other bandits bothered to find out. She knew that she couldn't tell him her really name, so she had to make up a fake name. But what name would she use? All of a sudden, the leader started laughing, which made Samantha even more confused. "Oh you silly girl," Samantha's head shoot up, "did you not know, I can read minds! I suspect Yukoto didn't tell you because he thought that we wouldn't have this conversation through your mind. He was probably planning so that he could tell you what to say through the door. Ha, the fool. I don't know why I have him second in command. He is way too gentle. Of course, I fully approve the idea of hiding your gender. But since that's the only good thing he's done in a while, I decided to get someone to replace him." Samantha saw a fat man come out of the shadows. But that's not what she was thinking about. "Well girl, speak up." said the eyes. With that, Samantha didn't wait another second to express her opinion. "Your lying! Yukoto has done a lot of great things here. He deserves to take your place of leader!" the yellow eyes studied her for a while. All of a sudden, his eyes widened in what looked like fear. What Samantha didn't know he did. 'Do you know what kind of power you have' the leader thought silently. But he guessed not, because if that were the case, then he would have been dead right now. "You are of no threat to me," he said casually. But Samantha thought she sensed something. "Are you scared of me?!" the leader brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Scared, what ever gave you that idea?" "I.I don't know." Said Samantha. "I am losing my patients woman! I said you were no threat to me, so be gone!" She hesitated, but Samantha turned and left the room. "Should I get rid of her sir?" asked the man,coming out of the shadows. "No Eiken, there's no need to kill her. In fact, she could be of use to us, if you got the information I wanted." "Of course I did sir," said Eiken, "as former leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits, I have known all these things for a while. I still would be the leader if it wasn't for that stupid Genrou! Of course, I would have joined forces with you anyway." "Perfect! Soon everything will be ready," said the leader, "and soon, Mt. Leikaku will be mine! Watch out Genrou, because I will soon possess the one thing that even I can hardly control." "What's that?" asked Eiken. "The girl!"  
  
"What happened? I couldn't hear a thing" asked Yukoto when Samantha came out of the room. "Oh, nothing major. It went okay actually." As they walked away from the room, they didn't notice the dark figure walking not far behind them. 


	7. People Are So Rude

Chapter 7  
  
It was about two o'clock in the morning when one of the bandits who slept in the room next to her came to wake her up. "Hey, boy, get up!" he said in a harsh voice. "There's a meeting that the boss called. He said it was urgent." Samantha walked down the dark halls silently, wondering why Yukoto didn't wake her up. But she figured she would see him at the meeting, so she let the thought slip away.  
  
"We're going to be attacked," announced the leader. Everyone gasped. " But, we will be prepared. I have seen the future and seen that they will attack at dawn, to destroy the enemy and.. to get their spy!" Samantha wasn't paying much attention before and was instead was looking for Yukoto, but as soon as he said "spy", her head shoot up. 'Is he talking about me!' she silently asked herself. She sure wished that Yukoto was there to help. "And that spy is." She didn't catch the name, but as soon as the leader said those words, everyone turned to some man who happened to be close to the exit. Then, a few strong bandits carried him off to be tortured or possibly killed. Samantha wished that she could help, but what could she do? Unless.. "Hey you, kid," Samantha turned to see one of the more powerful bandits talking to her, "the boss wants to see you."  
  
Soon Samantha was lead to the bosses "chamber" and violently thrown in. As soon as she got in, she noticed two things. One, there was a man on the floor who she recognized as the spy from earlier. Another thing she noticed was that there where three men there who were carrying something. "Welcome," said the boss out loud in stead of talking through there minds, "do you happen to know why you're here." Samantha shook her head. "I know you do. Come on, you know, deep down I know you have that gut feeling, you know. I'll even let you read my mind, but you've known all along." At first she didn't understand, but once she added it up, her eyes widened in horror as she realized what was in the bag that the men were carrying. 


	8. Woulda! Coulda! Shoulda!

Chapter 8  
  
"Genrou, Genrou wake up!" "*%$#@#$ Kouji, what the %$# do you want?" "Genrou, we're being attacked!" yelled Kouji. "What the %^@#$! I thought that we were attacking!" "Well," Kouji said, "they haven't actually attacked yet. They said they were waiting for us to get ready." " %$#@&* %$#@ &% ^$%$ " said Genrou, using a rainbow of words that Kouji didn't even know existed. "What are they doing?" Genrou heard some of his men asking. Genrou couldn't answer that question because he didn't know either. All the enemy's men were just standing there doing nothing. All of a sudden, a man stepped out from the line of opposing men. "Welcome Genrou, leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits. I am Uriah, leader of the Mt. Kaou bandits." Genrou squinted, but still couldn't see the face of Uriah. "Well, have you anything to say?" asked Uriah. Genrou grinned. "Yeah, yeah I do. charge!" all of Genrou's men started to move, but then all of a sudden froze. 'What the $%$#' thought Genrou. Seeing Genrou's confusion, Uriah spoke up. "I just momentarily froze them in place. I have something to show you." Genrou was really mad now. How was he supposed to defeat someone with that kind of power. All of a sudden Uriah started to laugh. "I knew it, I have read your mind and I have seen your doubt. Your right, you can't beat me, because I have something that contains more power than ten of me plus my pathetic excuse of an army." 'What the ^%#%$, how is that possible. He must be bluffing' thought Genrou. "Oh, but am I. how would you know if I was bluffing or not? Well, are you ready to see it, because I can't wait to see the look on your face." Uriah signaled to some men, who brought out a small boy who was about 16 years old and threw him on the floor. Genrou also noticed that he was crying. Genrou started laughing. "This is your 'secret weapon', this little brat. You expect him to beat my whole army?" Genrou looked at his men. There where about five hundred. Uriah smiled, "With one hand tied behind 'his' back." He said, emphasizing the he. "Okay, bring it on."  
  
Samantha looked up when Uriah said he. He was still pretending. What did he expect her to do, spray perfume in their eyes? "Bring it on," she heard the man named Genrou say. Uriah bent down and whispered in her ear. "Remember what I said 'Sam'? If you want him to live, you best do what I say." With that, he got up and signaled the men again. Samantha started shaking rapidly, and knew what they where doing.  
  
"What the #$%#@!" shouted Genrou as the men Uriah signaled brought out another man. He looked like he had almost been beaten to death. He also saw the little boy start to shake violently. 'What are they doing?' when Uriah saw the look of disgust on Genrou's face, he started laughing. "Don't worry, it's just a way to get him started. So, are you ready?" "Charge!" yelled Genrou. Uriah didn't signal his men, in fact, he didn't even move. Then, Uriah took the man who was beaten up, put a sword to his neck. Genrou heard the young boy from before gasp. Then, the boy got up and closed his eyes. Genrou smiled and headed strait for Uriah, ready to kill him. Still Uriah stayed, but he put the beaten man in front of him. Genrou could see Uriah's men getting restless with worry. When the young boy opened is eyes just enough to see Genrou ready to strike, his face filled with anger. Then there was a huge burst of energy that knocked Genrou completely off his feet along with most of his men. After a few second later Genrou looked up to see dust everywhere. He looked over to the area where the burst came from and saw the boy laying there unconscious. The Mt. Kaou bandits where a little thrown off, but didn't get the same impact as his men did. Then he looked at Uriah. Uriah looked happy at first, then he saw that Genrou had barley been hurt and looked at the boy angrily. "Men, get Sam at once, so that I may show him the punishment of being weak!" Genrou looked on in amazement as the men walked over to the boy. 'Weak,' thought Genrou, 'he pretty much knocked down my whole army!' Then Genrou couldn't help but think of what kind of consequences Uriah would give. Looking at the man he was carrying, it didn't look like the boy Sam would have a chance. Then, all of a sudden Genrou heard a loud hitting sound. He looked back at Uriah, who had just punched the now awakened Sam senseless. "Look at what you've done!" yelled Uriah, " Look, they aren't dead yet!" Sam looked over at Genrou and then back at Uriah. "Finish them off, or else Yukoto will pay for your insolence." Uriah pressed the sword closer to the still unconscious man Yukoto's neck, just enough to make him bleed. Sam flinched. Then without another sound, charged at Genrou. Genrou looked at him, stunned at first, but then got up and charged too. 


	9. tears and blood

Chapter 9  
  
Sam charged at him with incredible speed, but Genrou charged just as fast. As soon as Sam punched Genrou though, Genrou knew that there was still a chance that he would win the battle. Sam was totally unprepared for Genrou's burst of energy. Genrou took advantage of the situation, throwing punches left and right. Then Genrou heard a loud battle cry. He looked in Sam's eyes and saw a mixture of fear and surprise. "Look out" Sam squeaked. Genrou looked behind him and saw a man charging toward him. He instinctively brought his sword up. "Yukoto!"  
  
" Yukoto!" yelled Samantha as she saw Genrou stab Yukoto. It felt as if the whole world stood still. "S.S.. Sam" stuttered Yukoto as he fell backward and hit the ground with a loud thump. Samantha instantly ran to him and helped him sit up. "Yukoto," Samantha cried, tears starting to stream down her face, "Yukoto, why the hell did you do that? Now look what you've done. "Are you okay? Did. did he hurt you?" asked Yukoto, trying to keep his breath steady . Samantha's eyes widened in realization. 'He did it to protect me!'  
  
Genrou looked at the scene before him in surprise. Then he looked back at his men. Only some were fighting along with a few of the men from Mt. Kaou , but other than that, everyone was just standing there. 'What the &%$#@ have they been doing all this time' thought Genrou. Then he looked back at the man he had stabbed. Sam was kneeling down beside him trying to fight back the tears, but he failed in doing so. Sam got up and stared Genrou strait in the eye. Then, without warning, punched Genrou right in the gut. Genrou fell back from the force that Sam had put into it. " Ow , *%$#@*" Genrou yelled. "I warned you. I warned you that he was coming, and you turned around and killed him! Why did I do that? Why did you do that?!" yelled Sam. She stared back at him as if she really wanted an answer. "What are you waiting for, attack!" yelled Genrou. With that, both armies charged at each other. "Do you like creating havoc, or just killing people?" Sam hissed. "Neither" said Genrou, taking a swing at Sam. He jumped back just in time to miss the first, but fell back at the second hit. Genrou seized the opportunity, seeing that his men weren't getting anywhere, yelled out "retreat, we'll be back later!" "Oh no you don't" said Sam, making a desperate attempt to trip Genrou from the ground before he took off. But all Sam got back was a huge punch in the face before everything blacked out. 


	10. my first authors note!

Authors Note Okay everyone, I just wanted to say sorry for everything I haven't done lately: for not posting anything for a while. For not thanking my reviewers For not putting authors notes explaining things at the end of the stories  
  
This is just to say that I'm going to start writing authors notes, that I  
have everything for this story planned out already, that I have chapter  
12 written and I'm working on 13, and that the chapters for some reason  
are never going to be very long. I also wanted to thank the following  
people for reviewing my story:  
  
Volleygurly - my cousin (read her stories!! She's a way better writer)  
Chibi-A  
gummi bears  
Maura  
redtopaz  
Veeshan  
  
And one more thing. If you want me to write your story in my authors note  
(kind of like an ad), just tell me and I'll be happy to help. Bye!  
-earthangel10 


	11. who are you ?

Chapter 10  
  
"Why the hell did you bring him with you?" Samantha woke up to hear people talking all around her. She saw a few hazy figures walking around her "I don't know, I just kinda.. felt like I had to. Like it was my responsibility to bring him." "So, what are we gonna do with him?" That's all Samantha heard before she blacked out. She was too tired and she ached all over, so she decided that wherever she was and whoever she was with would be discovered after she woke up.  
  
"Is he still asleep?" asked Genrou, "are you sure he's even alive?" "Yeah, but I don't know for how long. He hasn't woken up for days. I'm starting to worry," replied Kouji with a worried frown, "I mean, how long can you sleep? Genrou, while you're here, can you watch him while I go get so more hot water for the boy's head?" "Yeah, whatever." Kouji left, leaving Genrou and the other boy alone. "Your name is Sam right. Well, nice to meet you Sam. I'm Genrou, the guy who saved your @#%$!%&*^ ass!" All of a sudden, Sam sat up. "What the #$#@%@ !"  
  
Samantha awoke to talking and violent poking. "Your name is Sam right. Well, nice to meet you Sam. I'm Genrou, the guy who saved your @#%$!%&*^ ass!" 'Where did I hear that name before?' Samantha thought to herself. She couldn't seem to remember, but then she suddenly remembered the most recent events. "What the #$#@%@ !" she heard as she sat up. She turned around to face none other than the man who she remembered fighting last. Of course, now he looked quite shocked. "It's you!" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs. "I have a name you know" said the man "it's Genrou, and nice to meet you too" "I already knew that" said Samantha. She looked the man over. He had wild orange hair and amber eyes that sent a fiery shock down her spine. 'So his name is Genrou' she thought to herself. She knew she had heard that name before, she just didn't know where from. Now that she did though, she wasn't going to let her capture go in vain.  
  
'Why the F*&% is he just sitting there?' Genrou asked himself as he looked down at the boy, who was glaring at him. This was the first time he really got a good look at the boy. He had brown hair with streaks of light brown in different places, one of the signs that they were natural. He had green eyes that made Genrou feel as if at any moment he was going to drown in a sea of green "So," said Genrou after a significant pause, "are you going to tell me if I got your name right?" "I don't plan to!" yelled the boy. Genrou was about to say something to him, but there was a knock at the door. "Excuse me sir" said a man, "I just wanted to make sure everything was alri-" he stopped short and starred at the boy, gave him a glare, and turned back to Genrou. The boy, on the other hand, had a look of terror on his face.  
  
"Everything's fine" said Genrou. 'It's him!' thought Samantha. She recognized him as a spy from Mt. Kaou. 'Why would he be here.' Samantha got up from the bed and started making her way toward the spy, but fell trying to get up. "Are you okay?!?" asked Genrou. He tried to help her up, but out of pure frustration, Samantha pushed his arm out of the way. "Get away!" she looked up and saw a quick flash of annoyance in his eyes. "Umm . sir, I was sent here to take care of him." "Oh, okay then" said Genrou, leaving, "and expect me back to finish our conversation." He snapped at Samantha. As soon as he left, Samantha turned to the spy, who was glaring evilly at her. "What are you doing here?" Samantha demanded. "I would usually ask you the same question, but I was already informed of the happenings around here." He said sniggering. " I was actually stationed here before the boss sent me word of your capture." Samantha had no clue what to say. What could she say? Before she could think about it anymore, he said, " I'll come back to check on you later. Since you're here, I can leave. If you can, destroy what these pathetic bandits have left. I doubt you can though, you're just some loser we found on the streets." And with that, he threw something on the bed and walked out. Samantha was just able to stuff it in her clothes when Genrou and Kouji came through the doors.  
  
***Authors Notes***  
  
What is the package that the spy gave to Samantha? Did Genrou and Kouji see it? Did they hear what Samantha and the spy were saying? Is Samantha ever going to tell them what her name is? Most of these questions will be answered (most, not all. You aren't going to find out what that package was until wayyy later) in the next chapter. So until next time, byyye.  
  
-earthangel10 


End file.
